The Twelve Days of Christmas
by C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7
Summary: Year 9 have been chosen to do the Nativity Play at Saint Hope's this year. But the class doesn't get on, and SKUL seem determined to ruin it. Christmas Special. BLAISY! Now rated as a T.
1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

Thursday the 13th of December, 2007  
><span>

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; a partridge in a pear tree._

"Kids, please be quiet. Please? Pretty please with sprinkles on top?" said a very stressed Miss Templeman. The year nine pupils of Saint Hopes paid her no attention. Mr Flatley was used to this. He calmly walked over to the CD player, and pressed play. Almost instantly, the room was filled with a deafening noise which, if you listened closely enough, vaguely resembled 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. It was instrumental, only the tuba was in tune.

"That was our school orchestra's lovely rendition of Silent Night." said Mr Flatley. Miss Templeman whispered something in his ear. "Sorry, not Silent Night, The Twelve Days of Christmas." he said, now slightly flustered.

"And what of it, you may ask," said Miss Templeman, feigning excitement. No one else looked interested. She carries on anyway. "Well, your year has been selected to put on the Nativity Play. Isn't that exciting?" Still no enthusiasm. At that point, the bell rang. "Saved by the bell." muttered Miss Templeman as the Year Nines filed out.

* * *

><p>In HQ, the team were not at all interested in the Nativity Play. Lenny however, was brainstorming ways to help Miss Templeman with it as best he could. Rose was doing a logic grid puzzle, and Blane and Daisy were flirting with each other.<p>

Meanwhile, upstairs, in the yard, the Nativity Play was one of the topics being discussed. Zara was saying that Mary was only 15 when she had Jesus and Leticia was saying that her mum would kill her if she had a kid at that age, and Kayleigh was saying that her mum would probably be fine with it. Fifty Pence was saying that it might be like that movie, whatever it was called, the one with Martin Freeman. Stuart had said, did he mean 'Nativity', and Fifty had said yes, he did mean that one.

* * *

><p>Later on, at lunchtime, the same group, plus Daisy and Blane were eating their lunch there, underneath the pear tree. They were talking about Flatley's stupid tie when they heard a buzzing sound above them. They looked up. There was a camera disguised as a partridge. Most of the group ran away, Fifty muttering that he told them so, and the Knee-High High were trying to steal their ideas.<p>

"What are we going to do? It might be SKUL technology!" said Daisy, worried.

"Easy, I'll just climb the tree and take it out." replied Blane. He grabbed onto some low branches, and climbed up the tree, but missed his footing and fell. Daisy ran to him.

"Blane! Are you okay?" At this point, Rose walked over.

"What do you think?" she said sarcastically. She removed a screwdriver from her pocket, pointed it at the camera, disabling it. She then shook the base, causing the camera to fall out. Now that it was disabled, it could no longer fly. She gestured to the other two.

"C'mon, we've got to go show this to Lenny. Daisy, you can carry or drag Blane along."

* * *

><p>"It looks a like the sort of thing SKUL might do. We'll have the MI9 boffins onto this one. It's certainly a great bit of tech, I wonder if MI9 could create some." said Lenny, looking thoughtfully at the machine in his hands. Blane wasn't really listening, he was thinking about other things. Nice things. Things that started with 'D' and ended with 'Y'.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Well done, Fenton."<em>

**Guys, this is the first chapter of my latest fic, it is before Spy Animals, so MI9 don't know about Silas Fenton yet. It is set Christmas 2007, so during series 1. And Nativity came out in 2009, but still, a tiny mistake, who's gonna know?**

**Tom: Your readers will, Luna. You just told them.**

**Me: Oops, But anyway, tell me what you liked/disliked, what did you guys like about the vague speech at break time. It was supposed to be slightly funny, but it might just have been confusing? Anyway, the story is based along the lines of the song, The Twelve Days of Christmas**

**Please review : )**


	2. Two Turtle Doves

Friday the 14th of December, 2007

**Just in case you care, last chapter was set on a Thursday, which means today's is set on a Friday. They are on the twelve days leading up to Chrismas.**

_On the second day of Christmas, me true love gave to me; two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

Leticia was bored. Zara had been chosen to play Mary, and Fifty had been chosen to play Joseph, and they were having another domestic. She couldn't tell if it was in real life or in the play. She reckoned it was about half and half. Come to think of it, most people were really grumpy today. Kayleigh had been in a mood with her ever since she came into registration with the new classroom pets, a pair of turtle doves. Rose and Stuart had had an argument over which number was most important, Stuart said 37, Rose said 42. Daisy and Blane hadn't been speaking to each other the last time she'd seen them. She blamed the birds. Could birds change people's moods? Her thoughts were interrupted by shouting,

"We should have taken the left turn at the last sand dune, we are totally, utterly, completely lost!" yelled Zara.

"I did take the left," said Fifty.

"You barely know your right from your left! Remember that time when you had to assign lockers to everyone? I got told I was to the right of Stuart, who was on the right of Rose, but really it was completely different, and Leticia ended up with Blane's sport stuff in her locker all year?"

Leticia tried to zone out, and decided that the debates about the emotion-changing powers of birds could wait, she was more interested in why shepards seemed to wear tea towels on their heads.

* * *

><p>Back in base, Daisy and Blane were flirting, Rose was working, and Lenny was dreaming about Miss Templeman. Rose was the only one who had seen the turtle doves, and had been feeling pretty miserable at that point anyway, so the birds had only disheartened her slightly. Blane and Daisy were constantly flirting, and Lenny was always in a daydream, so no-one ever seemed to pay any attention to Rose. Things weren't great at home either, her parents kept arguing, mainly about politics. Rose's little sister Ella was really good at gymnastics, and just about every other sport, and was probably going to be in the 2010 Junior Olympics. Rose's parents were so proud of Ella that they didn't care about the fact that Rose's predicted grades in her GCSEs were all A*s. Her younger brother Tyler was being affected by the parents' yelling, and it was disrupting his schoolwork. Just at that moment, Rose wasn't feeling any love, and it wasn't even due to the birds.<p>

However, everyone else's unhappiness _was _due to the birds, as Rose observed when she got a book chucked at her as she entered the classroom. She went to find some Year Sevens who hadn't met the pets yet, and concluded that the pets were causing the unhappiness. She went back to base to get some equipment, to run a scan.

* * *

><p>While the others were at break, she did a scan of the animals. The scan showed that they were robots. She rushed back to base, to find Daisy and Blane. These had some powerful software.<p>

"Guys, the new classroom pets are robots," she exclaimed. Blane and Daisy looked up.

"What?" they said simultaneously.

"They have some seriously powerful software in them, they are eradicating love, my scan showed. I came down here to get the equipment I need."

"We'll do it," said Blane,

"Yeah," said Daisy,

"Well, if you're sure," said Rose, looking forward to some peace and quiet. "I'll monitor you on the security cameras anyway."

Blane and Daisy took the machine that Rose handed to them. It was looked like a spud gun.

"We're killing it with spuds?" laughed Blane.

"No," said Rose, sounding annoyed, "That machine radiates omicron rays that terminate all of its interior circuits."

Daisy looked confused, "What does that word mean?"

Rose glared at her, "Which one?"

Daisy was still puzzled, "Any of them."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Just get going."

Daisy and Blane stepped into the lift.

* * *

><p>"That is it, Joseph, we are finished! I want a divorce! If I get divorced, then I get away from you, and back home to Nazareth!" screamed Zara,<p>

"Zara, I live in Nazareth too." pointed out Fifty,

"I don't care! WE ARE DONE!" she screeched.

"Leticia, do something!" yelled Kayleigh.

"37!" bellowed Stuart, even though Rose wasn't even in the room.

At that point, Daisy and Blane entered at the back of the room. Blane tried to point the gun at the pair of birds, but Daisy stopped him,

"You're holding it the wrong way, and you've had your finger on the trigger the whole way down the corridor!" she said angrily,

"That doesn't matter, even if I did pull the trigger by accident, I don't think it would hurt anyone." he tried to defend himself,

"You don't think? What if it did hurt someone, it would be _us_ that would get hurt! You're playing with my life as well as your own!" she shrieked. Luckily, the others were yelling so loudly that no-one could hear,

"Look, can we talk about this later, we have a job to do right now!" growled Blane,

"You're putting work before me?" said Daisy in disbelief,

"Fine," snarled Blane, dropping the gun, "Let's talk about this now, you are annoyed, because I had my finger on the trigger?"

"No, I am annoyed that you were gambling with my life ..."

* * *

><p>Back in base, Rose was really enjoying working on some Ohm's Law problems. But when she looked up at the monitor, she saw that the screen had turned off. She moved the mouse to turn it back on, and saw that the gun was on the floor, and Blane and Daisy were having an argument. Bracing herself, she unmuted the footage.<p>

"You don't even care about me ..."

And, mute.

This was not good. Rose rushed into the lift.

The lift rushed up.

Rose rushed out of the lift. She ran into the classroom, picked up the gun, pointed it at the birds, and pulled the trigger. It terminated one of them, she aimed it again at the other, which was terminated soon after. She picked up the robots to take them down to base. Everyone was so busy fighting that they didn't even notice.

* * *

><p>"These certainly are very interesting, a similar idea to yesterday's invaders. I wonder if they are sent by the same people." said Lenny.<p>

"They could be," mused Rose, "They tried once, and it failed, so they upped their game."

"Sounds plausible," agreed Lenny, "But who is it, and what is their greater goal?"

* * *

><p>Upstairs, the no-love thing was peaking before it diminished.<p>

"Right, I am throwing my engagement ring into the river!" yelled Zara

"Fine, see if I care," shouted Joseph.

Zara launched a bobble at the water cooler, and it bounced back, Fifty catching it. Suddenly they all looked a bit bewildered.

"I have a really sore throat." croaked Daisy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah Silas, I always knew you would be useful."<em>

**So, what did you guys think? I apologise for all the vagueness, and by the way, if you saw the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy refernces, then I will love you forever : )  
><strong>

**Tom: Luna, that plotline was really similar to yesterday's.**

**Me: Shut up. Go play Minecraft or summ'ing.**

**Tom: * sighs * I worry about her sometimes. Please review.**

**Me: I don't believe in wombats.**

**Tom: Point proven.**


	3. Three French Hens

Saturday the 15th of December, 2007  
><span>

**I have changed the rating from K to T, because of some sexual references, however, they have been removed from this chapter as they are un-Christmassy  
><strong>

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_And a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

"D'you know, when I was a kid, I used to wonder why anyone would possibly want to come into school on a weekend, but now I realise, prelims," groaned Leticia,

"Why do they have to have them on the first week back after the holidays, why can't they be in February, then we wouldn't be in on a Saturday, ten days before Christmas!" agreed Stuart,

"Je deteste l'ecole!" said Kayleigh.

"I'm rubbish at French anyway, there's no point even coming in for supported study. I should have stayed in my bed," muttered Leticia,

"It's easy for Kayleigh, she's a swot when it comes to French," grumbled Stuart,

"Ferme la bouche!" snarled Kayleigh.

* * *

><p>"Daisy, Blane, Rose, do you have a minute?" called Miss Templeman as the three walked through the school gates. Beside her stood three teenagers, two boys and a girl. One of the boys was checking his hair, the other had glasses and was playing a Nintendo DS. The girl was twirling her hair around her finger, batting her eyelashes at Blane. Intrigued, the three walked over, "These are three French exchange students," she said gesturing to them, "Daisy, could you please look after Henry?" she said, pointing to the boy fixing his hair.<p>

"Salut," he said. He had a strong French accent, "My name is Henry, but you can call me Hen." he spoke English very well.

"Blane, if you could look after Henrietta," continued Miss Templeman, referring to the blonde girl standing beside her.

"Bonjour," she had a similar accent, "I am Henrietta, but you can call me Hen." Blane was staring at her, jaw open. She was _very _pretty **(A/N Although nowhere near as pretty as Daisy.)**.

"And Rose, if you could keep an eye on Henessey." she pointed to the boy playing to console.

"Bonjour, je m'apelle Henessey, oh wait, we're supposed to speak English now, right? I am called Henessey, but you can call me Hen." said the boy with glasses.

"Henessey, you should have been paying attention, you're showing us up," moaned Henry,

"Yeah, get your head in the real world, and out of Middle Narnia, of Hogwarts Earth, or wherever you are," seethed Henrietta,

"Sorry guys," Henessey said humbly, "It won't happen again."

"Rose, do you want to show Henessey the computer room, Blane, you can show Henrietta the football pitch, and Daisy, you can show Henry the drama department."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll test you, then you test me, okay?" said Fifty,<p>

"Okay." agreed Zara,

"Qu'est-ce que aime comme films?" he said, struggling to pronounce half the words.

"What the mascara does that mean?"

"I dunno, it's what you've written down, innit?"

"Is it the first question written down there?"

"No, I decided to work backwards_!_"

"Why?" she questioned.

"I was being sarcastic. Yes, it's the first."

"Oh, right, that means the answer is, um, no, I know this one, erm, can you give me a clue?"  
>"It starts with 'j'aime'"<p>

"Any clue at all?"

"The second word is 'les'"

"An easier clue?"

"The third and final word is 'comédies'"

"J'aime les comédies."

"Okay, now you test me."

"Quel est votre plat préféré?"

"Pizza."

"No, it has to be in French."

"That was."

"No it wasn't!"

"Fine, le pizza."

"Well done. We are getting good at this, don't you agree Kayleigh?"

Kayleigh looked up.

"Vous êtes terrible." she said.

"See, Kayleigh agrees." said Zara excitedly.

* * *

><p>"So, Daisy, are you in the drama club?" asked Henry,<p>

"No, I like to fly beneath the radar, I quite like being anonymous, like a ninja."

"You quite like being anonymous, like a ninja?"

"Yep, my closest friend once told me that."

"Oh, she sounds wise,"

"HE is. Not like me. I'm a total airhead."

"Have you ever wanted to prove to people that you're not an airhead?"

"Um, I guess."

"I know a place that can help," he said, pulling a card from his pocket. "You can prove there's something inside your skull." Daisy looked at the card. Henry raised his eyebrows and extended a hand. Henry's shirt went up slightly, revealing a gun in a leather holster strapped to his side. Daisy screamed. Henry tried to shush her. Daisy tried to run. Henry tried to catch her. Daisy ran even faster. She couldn't run away. Mostly because she would miss Blane.

* * *

><p>"Leticia, can you test me?" asked Stuart.<p>

"Sure." Leticia replied.

"You read out these statements in English, and I'll respond in French."

"Fine. School is useful."

"Faux."

"People who read books are losers."

"Faux!"

"Burgundy and coral look nice together."

"FAUX!"

"Wombats."

"FAUX!"

"Politics."

"C'EST TOUT FAUX!"

"The DaVinci Code."

"C'EST TOUT VRAI!"

"For the love of Justin Beiber." muttered Leticia,

"Faux."

Leticia just glared at him.

* * *

><p>"So, I hear you're into sports." Henrietta was fiddling with her hair again.<p>

"Um yeah, I guess." said Blane uncomfortably. He kept finding his eyes drawn to … certain parts of her … they were very prominent.

"I like a man who's fit." she said, batting her eyelids.

"I'm okay at sports, but I'm thick at everything else."

"Ever wanted to prove yourself?"

"I suppose so."

"I know a place that will make you feel grand," she said, pulling a business card out of her pocket. "Somewhere that will make you feel like you're the master." she added. Blane read her card. She pulled a dagger from her boot. "So Blane, what do you say, how would you like to work fo..."

But her words were cut off as Blane ran. He knew he couldn't leave here. Here was bad, but here had Daisy.

* * *

><p>"I hate exam season." remarked Miss Templeman.<p>

"Mhmm." Kayleigh wasn't listening. She had headphones in.

"I mean, look at the French coursework for example. I can't even do it."

"We know." muttered Kayleigh.

"Ma ville est joli, is simple enough, it means 'my village is jolly', but that's about all I can do." Kayleigh stifled a laugh.

"Miss, that means, 'my town is pretty'"

"Yes, thank you Kayleigh, I knew that."

* * *

><p>"This is the computer room. Those three have no keyboards, those two have no mouse, the screens are smashed on those four, there's no internet on any of them on that side of the room by the window, all the ones at the back have only 256 colours, and the three nearest the door only do 16-bit." said Rose, pointing at all the sections.<p>

"Oh. So I guess you guys fail IT due to lack of equipment."

"Yep. And PE. But that doesn't matter for me, I'm no good at PE, but neither is anyone else. I'm good at science and maths, but everyone makes fun of me for that."

"So you feel undervalued then?"

"Yeah."

"I know a place that could help," Henessey pulled out a card, "It's really good in general. Some bits are slightly, well how can I put this, flopsy." Rose read the card. Rose injected a tranquillizing dart into Henessey's arm. Henessey fell almost instanly. Rose dragged Henessey back to base.

* * *

><p>"Rose, what on Earth?" said an astonished Lenny.<p>

"Lenny, did you volunteer us to look after the French exchange students so that you could get into Miss Templeman's good books?" asked an annoyed Rose

"Might have. Why have you brought him down here?"

"He tried to recruit me to SKUL, I don't know if the other two did the same to Blane and Daisy."

At that point, Daisy stormed into HQ.

"Lenny, did you volunteer us to look after the French exchange students so a you could get into Miss Templeman's good books?" asked an annoyed Daisy.

"Might have. What happened to you?"

Daisy told her story, about Henry and the business card, about the gun. When Blane got into base, he told his tale, and Rose pulled up the security camera footage. It showed that Henry and Henrietta were in the yard, under the pear tree. It was agreed that Blane and Daisy should take them down, and then take them to HQ.

* * *

><p>"Hi Henrietta, love that top on you by the way." called Blane. Daisy bristled.<p>

"Thanks. Love those jeans on you." said Henrietta, walking over. Daisy jumped out from behind a bush, and injected Henrietta with a tranquilizing dart. This obviously alerted Henry to their presence. He moved forward to hit Daisy, but Blane jumped in front of her, punching Henry in the nose. There was blood. While the boys were fighting, Daisy sneaked behind Henry and injected him with the tranquillizer dart. Each dragging one body, they made their way back down to base.

* * *

><p>"Good work team. Those three have been sent to the MI9 cells, where they will be interrogated, and hopefully will confess. We believe they were at some kind of SKUL academy."<p>

"Lenny did you volunteer us to look after the French exchange students so that you could get into Miss Templeman's heart?" asked a curious Blane. Everyone just stared at him. "Good books, I meant good books."

"_That's worth a detention, failing like that."_

**In case you didn't know, prelims are mock-exams, although sometimes if you fail them, you aren't allowed to take the actual exam. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, please leave a review, even if you don't have an account you can still review. Anyone can review (except my sister), I love reviews. It doesn't even have to be relevant, it can be about wombats : )**

**Tom: Luna, you don't believe in wombats.**

**Me: So? They can still review about them. Even if they DEFINITELY DON'T EXIST!**

**Tom: Anyway, moving on, some of this chapter was in French, so if there's bit's you don't understand, try Google Translate.**

**Me: They don't exist.**


	4. Four Calling Birds

Sunday the 16th of December, 2007  
><span>

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

"I've done the wiring for them all, the Queen, David Beckham, some guy trying to make it big in politics but failing." said the electrician chirpily.

"Who?" said Lenny drowsily. He didn't understand how anyone could be so cheerful first thing on a Sunday morning.

"I can't remember his name, no wait, I remember, no it's gone again."

"Well, don't hesitate to tell us if you do remember." said Lenny.

"Got it! Nick Clegg!" yelled the electrician.

HQ was having a refit. The team were coming in later. The refit was all very last minute. Lenny didn't know if the team would come in at all. Just then, the lift doors opened.

"Lenny, do you know what time it is?" demanded Daisy.

"8.37" said Rose helpfully,

"Half past way-too-early-o' clock in the morning." suggested Blane.

"It's only half an hour earlier than you would come into school at normally." pointed out Lenny.

"Yeah, but it's a weekend." Daisy complained.

"Why do you even need us here?" asked Blane.

"So that you can compile a case file." said Lenny.

"That rhymes!" called the electrician.

"A case file of what?" asked Rose.

"There have been three security breaches in the last three days. We need you to make notes. Try and do some research on surveillance robots. Find out if there is any connection between the three incidents." explained Lenny.

"To the computers!" said Daisy in mock enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up the blooming phone. Leticia?" Zara was annoyed. The phones had been all weird in the city centre, and apparently they were going to strike here next. The rumour was that there was a hacker who was scrambling the phone lines. You call your aunt Rachel in Glasgow and you get a girl from Dublin called Kelly who is waiting for her no-good boyfriend to call her so that she can dump him. "Please answer your phone, pleas- oh hello."<p>

"Hi, what did you want?" asked Leticia. Her voice was crackly down the phone line.

"I needed to tell somebody, you know I can't keep secrets. I have a crush on someone."

"Who?"

"The person I have a crush on is.. wait, Leticia, are you still there?" It sounded like the line had gone dead. Zara sighed, picked up an edition of _Gloss _magazine, deciding to try again later.

* * *

><p>Back at base, the team weren't doing work. Rose was correcting the electrician, and Blane and Daisy were flirting. As usual.<p>

"Okay, so what is a fuse for?" asked Daisy. She knew that it was for safety reasons, breaking the circuit if the current was too high, but it was really cute when Blane tried to explain things.

"Well obviously, fuse means..." Blane had no clue what it meant.

_*Oh my backflip, I have no idea what a fuse is. Think, think, think. Come on Whittaker, think. Few means not many, so maybe something to do with that?*_

"Well, a few is when you don't have very many of something, and so fews is the plu-thingummy-"

"Plural." called Rose, who was eavesdropping.

"Yeah, the plural of few. It means you have more than a few, but you still don't have very many." said Blane proudly.

Daisy stifled a laugh.

* * *

><p>"Hello-o? Leticia? Is that you?" Zara heard the receiver being lifted. "Hi, anyway, as I was saying, the person I have a crush on is Fifty. Don't tell anyone. Please!"<p>

"Um, hi, who is this speaking?" said the voice on the other end.

"Zara, your friend."

"Um, this is Fifty. Were you trying to call Leticia? She stays in the flat above, you know."

"Oh, um hi. The phones are mad. Did you hear what I said just now?"

"About the phones being mad?"

"No, before that."

"About you being Zara?"

"Before that."

"About you having a crush on me?"

The line went dead. Fifty winced. She was annoyed. Ah well, he'd see her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Here, kid," said the electrician, "Seeing how's them two are just flirting, how would you like me to teach you about wires? I mean, I know you're a girl, but you might understand a bit of it. Girls are rubbish at Physics. And Maths. And just about any subject that doesn't involve doing hair." Rose pursed her lips.<p>

"Go on then." she said, her tone dangerous.

"Well, see this plug, three pin plug it's called. The top wire here, this green and yellow one, it's called the live wire."

"No it's not." said Rose defiantly.

"Yeah it is." said the electrician.

"No," said Rose, "The one at the top is green and yellow, it is the Earth wire. The one at the bottom left if the blue, it is the neutral wire, and the bottom right is brown, it is the live wire. Girls are amazing at Physics, and Maths and science in general. If you don't believe me, you can ask Marie Curie."

"Um, yeah, you're right," said the electrician. "Can you come over here for a moment, I need you to hold this." He thrust a marker pen into Rose's hand, which electrified her on contact. She fell to the floor, and her glasses smashed.

The noise alerted Blane and Daisy. They spun round to find the electrician pointing a gun at them. Daisy turned pale. Blane lunged forward to try and wrestle the gun from his hands, but the fake electrician shot. Blane ducked, and it ricocheted off the wall, almost hitting Daisy in the foot. The fake electrician pushed Blane to the ground. Seeing Blane lying there in pain stirred up some emotions in Daisy. Mostly anger. She charged towards the fake electrician, grabbed the gun out of his hand, threw it on the floor creating a loud BANG, and slapped him hard across the face. She pulled her handcuffs from her belt and tied his hands behind a pillar. She helped Blane onto a chair, and got Rose on a bed. She messaged Lenny to come via her pencil. Rose was beginning to regain consciousness, when the lift doors opened. The spies turned round, expecting to see Lenny, but instead they saw a man in overalls.

"Sorry I'm late, the train was delayed. Hope I haven't missed much. So, where are those wires that need looked at?"

_"Flopsy, the WiFi's down again."_

**Guys, sorry for the late update. I know this story is supposed to be updaing everyday, so you will get two chapters tomorrow, okay? No offence to electricians reading this, or Nick Clegg if he's reading it, altough, if he isn't reading it, then offence to him. If you are confused, in Britain our power sockets have 3-pin plugs, although I think they do it differently in other places. If you got the Press Gang reference, then I love you so much, and if I ever see you on the street, I swear on lives of all the non-existant wombats, that I will give you a cookie. **

**Tom: Again with the wombats.**

**Me: I don't need you to do the A/Ns with me, I could get someone else, so you should be nice to me.**

**Tom: *To audience* I don't want to be here, she's crazy, help me.**

**Me: I DON'T BELIEVE IN WOMBATS. Please review!**


	5. Five Gold Rings

Monday the 17th of December, 2007

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; Five Gold Rings,_

_Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

**This chapter is rated T for sexual innuendo.**

"So you got big dreams, yeah? So you wanna get fit, yeah? Well it costs, and right now is when you start paying, IN SWEAT!" yelled the instructor.

Saint Hearts was having an impromptu sports day. Some unknown benefactor had funded it, and was apparently watching from the sidelines. They were trying to find the top five athletes in the year, who would then compete in a hula-hoop challenge. There were five gold hula-hoops as prizes.

"Holy Photon." muttered Rose

"For the love of Zarquon." groaned Stuart

"I LOVE PE!" yelled Blane

"You two," growled the instructor, pointing to Rose and Stuart, "Stop being so useless, drop and give me twenty." Rose and Stuart exchanged _looks_ and did twenty press ups.

"Right, we're gonna find out which of you are the fittest!" yelled the instructor. Rose wondered if he ever said anything in a normal tone of voice. "Start stretching, we're gonna start with five stations, then more stretching, then we will run five rings around the football pitch. Start warming up, GO, GO, GO!" Stuart winced and rubbed his ear.

Blane was doing stretches, one leg bent at the front, the other straight at the back, leaning forwards. Stuart was trying to talk him out of it.

"Mate, it's all a scam. Fitness is all made up. One month it's all about exercise and then the next month it's diet that's crucial. They toss a coin to decide each month whether or not margarine is gooder for you each month!"

"Mm-hmm. Who are 'they'?"

"I don't know."

"Who told you this stuff?"

"Milton Jones."

"Right. Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna get on with these stretches."

Stuart walked away.

* * *

><p>"Zara. Zara. Zara, are you ignoring me on purpose?" asked Fifty<p>

"I'm not speaking to you." stated Zara, turning round to look at Fifty.

"Why not? Is it cause of the phone conversation we had yesterday?"

"Yes." Zara turned her head back round to face the front.

"Ah, about that. I like you too." Zara's head spun round to the back.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah. So how about we bunk it, and go into town, okay?"

"Okay." agreed Zara.

"The instructor isn't watching, let's just go back to the changing rooms, the whole school's out here, so they won't miss us. Meet you at the main entrance in 15 minutes." The instructor was yelling at Rose, so they sneaked away.

* * *

><p>"You're doing it wrong! You have to throw it into the hoop," the instructor screamed in Rose's face. They had started doing stations. "You have to get the balls through into the hole." Everyone started laughing. "What's so funny?" bellowed the instructor. "This is a difficult game, and y- STAND BACK, YOU LOT! These balls are really hard," everyone laughed again, "And if they hit you in the face then we have to run you down to the hospital." Just then, it started to rain. "Oh, it's really wet," groaned the instructor, once again, everyone giggled, "Let's start the race!"<p>

* * *

><p>Mr Flatley was at the side of the pitch, spectating. The mysterious investor was standing near him. Kenneth Flatley was a friendly person, and so decided to go up to him.<p>

"Hello, Kenneth Flatley, headmaster." he said in a chirpy tone of voice, extending his arm for a handshake.

"McGarvey, Sean McGarvey." said the man.

"Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you, McGarveySeanMcGarvey."

"Just call me McGarvey."

"So how are you liking what you're seeing?"

"It is adequate." replied Mr McGarvey, walking away. Mr Flatley looked baffled for a moment, but walked in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Fifty looked at his watch. It was twenty-five minutes since he'd asked Zara to meet him outside the changing room. He looked at his watch again, make that twenty-six.<p>

"Sorry I'm late, all that exercise really messed up my hair." she said apologetically.

"It's fine, but we'll have to run to catch the train into town." Zara looked horrified. "Joke," said Fifty. "We've got plenty of time.

They got to the station just as the train arrived, and had to run to get on it. They didn't realise what carriage they'd gotten onto. They'd gone and chosen the one with the tickie. He was at one end, they were in the middle, next to the doors, which had already closed.

"Holy Mascara." muttered Zara.

"Tickie!" hissed Fifty.

"What do we do?" asked Zara.

"He's seen us. They like catching out school kids. We've got three more stops, and this is the end carriage. There are two carriages behind him. We get off at the next stop, and go to the front carriage, and by the time he gets back round to us, it'll be our stop. Then we don't have to pay for a ticket."

"Genius. We're approaching Trechkeith West just now."

The train slowed, and the doors opened. A muffled voice murmured something that sounded a bit like _'This is Trechkeith __We__st, next stop is Trenchkerb East.'_, but might just as easily have been

_'I really hate my job, and I don't know the answer to three down in the crossword.'_

We will never know. Zara and Fifty calmly stepped off the train, and ran across the platform, jumping onto the last carriage.

"Now we sit down here, right by the window so that the tickie can't see us through the door between carriages." advised Fifty.

"Do you do this a lot?" asked Zara

"What, tickie-dodging? Yes."

"That explains a lot." laughed Zara.

* * *

><p>"I have no idea why anyone would want to do exercise." puffed Stuart. Rose could only sympathise with him. She used to be bad at all forms of exercise, but since joining MI9 she had become fitter. She still had to act like she was rubbish at PE though.<p>

"Me neither. I don't know why the whole school has to do this. Blane is like, the only person who likes sports." she agreed.

"Daisy's okay at them. She's quite near the front of the pack." added Stuart, taking another puff of his inhaler. They had started the five laps around the pitch and were now exhausted. The annoying thing was, they were only on the second lap. Everyone else was on their fourth or fifth. Well, not everyone...

"Who even, like, invented exercise?" Kayleigh complained.

"Yeah, it's like, well unhealthy." Leticia added. Rose had never thought she would be agreeing with anything that came out of either of their mouths, but, hey, life's surprising.

"It's all a conspiracy," began Stuart, "You see, by tric-"

"SHUT UP, CRITCHLEY." yelled the three girls. Wow, Rose might actually get on with these two.

"We should boycott it." stated Rose.

"What does that mean?" asked Leticia.

"We just don't do it." explained Rose, turning on her heel and walking off the pitch. Leticia and Stuart followed her example. Kayleigh turned on her heel and walked into the centre of the pitch, realised she was going the wrong way, and followed the others.

* * *

><p>Fifty put the bag of haribos on the counter.<p>

"Is that all for you?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"Yeah." said Fifty, handing over the coins.

"Have a nice day." said the lady in a monotone as they left the shop.

"My auntie's neighbour runs this café, I could probably get us two hot chocolates on the cheap. If you want to, I mean, seeing as it's cold outside."

"Sure, I'd love to." said Zara, smiling.

"Two hot chocolates, please." said Fifty to the waitress. Zara opened the bag of haribos.

"When I was a kid, I got married to my cousin using haribo rings." she laughed. Fifty laughed as well.

"What happened? You got divorced?"

"I ate my ring." They laughed again.

"Well, it's time you moved on, tried to find someone else." said Fifty, emptying the bag's contents onto a plate.

"What the lip liner are you doing?"

"Trying to find some rings to get married with. Look, here's a green and white one, and here's a red and yellow one, I wonder how many there are?"

In the end, they counted five.

"Do you, Zara Griffin, take me, Julian Hamley, to be your haribo-ly wedded husband?"

"I do. Do you, Julian Hamley, take me, Zara Griffin to be your Haribo-ly wedded wife?"

"I do."

* * *

><p>"Oi! Where are you four going?" yelled the instructor.<p>

"We're bottcoying!" said Kayleigh defiantly.

"Boycotting." corrected Rose.

"Yeah, that too." said Kayleight still defiant.

"You can't just boycott my sports day," smouldered the instructor. "That's against the rules."

"We CAN boycott it, you can't force us to do it. Go focus on the kids who care, look, Blane's near the finish line."

And so he was. He was first, Daisy second, and the rest of the class followed in dribs and drabs. The next three were Peirs, Darcey and Kevin.

They were presented with golden hul-hoops, and everyone else was sent inside apart from our four boycotters.

"Now, the challenge is to see who can hula-hoop for the longest amount of time. GO!" yelled the instructor. The five teenagers started to hula-hoop. Mr Flatley came over to join the four boycotters.

"Never was very good at sports, myself." he admitted. As the five teenagers hula-hooped, they went into a sort of trance. Their faces appeared emotionless. Their movements were robotic, they looked like mannequins. Mr McGarvey wandered over to join them. From where Rose was sitting, it looked like he was giving them instructions. She went over, trying to hear what was being said.

"Follow me, very good, very good," said McGarvey. He was leading them round to the front. Amazingly, Flatley and the other boycotters hadn't noticed, and there was no sign of the instructor. Rose's mind started working. They were in a trance, Mr McGarvey was trying to control them, he was probably SKUL. She would have to get them out of the trance. McGarvey had instructed them to go round the front, and was not paying attention any more, as he was now on the phone. She rushed up to Darcey, who was at the back of the pack. She tried to wrestle the hoop from Darcey, but Darcey was very defensive over it. She realised it was hopeless to try and do it by herself, so she rushed back to where Flatley was standing with the boycotters.

"Guys, we have to get them to let go of those hoops, each of you take one of the winners and get the golden hoops off them, I don't care how, just do it." yelled Rose urgently.

"Peirs." said Leticia.

"Kevin." said Kayleigh.

Stuart took Blane, Rose took Daisy, Flatley took Darcey, Leticia took Peirs and Kayleigh took Kevin.

"Blane, that hoop has hypnotised you, you need to stop, can you hear me?" stated Stuart.

"Daisy, I'm sorry for ever calling you a bimbo, I just need you to get out of that hoop." pleaded Rose.

"Peirs, if you get out of the hoop, I'll go out with you." offered Leticia.

"Kevin, if you get out of that hoop, I'll go out with you" offered Kayleigh.

"Darcey, if you don't get out of that hoop, I'll start Morris Dancing." Darcey got out of the hoop.

"Did you guys hear that? If you don't come out of the hoops, I'll start Morris Dancing." Everyone else got out of the hoops. Rose mouthed to Daisy and Blane to wait outside while the others went back in. She pulled out her pencil and called Lenny. He came up soon after. The team managed to arrest McGarvey and the instructor. They decided to take the hoops to a lab for testing. The technology in them was very advanced. Rose sighed to herself. Just another Monday at Saint Hope's.

* * *

><p>"Hi Kayleigh, it's Zara here, did I miss anything at school today? My date with Fifty was great by the way. Call me back when you get this and we can talk."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe I should try to lose some weight, Flopsy."<em>

**This chapter should have been up on Wednesday, I am like, three days behind. Over Saturday and Sunday, you will get four chapters, and that is a PROMISE. Please review, I aim to be funny, so tell me which bits if any, made you laugh. The thing about Milton Jones was from Series Three Episode Four of Another Case of Milton Jones, a radio show broadcast years ago, it's really funny and I reccoment you try to listen to it.. Again, sorry for the long wait, and again, please review : )**

**Tom: You're not funny, Luna, and what even _is _lip liner?  
><strong>

**Me: No clue. Not a clue.**

**Tom: *sighs* Review if you hate Morris Dancing.**

**Me: Review if you love Morris Dancing : )**


	6. Six Geese-a-Laying

Tuesday the 18th of December, 2007

**This chapter is rated T for sexual references**

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; Six Geese-a-Laying,_

_Five Gold Rings,_

_Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

><p>"It's impossible. It cannot be done. You cannot make Zara give birth in time for next Tuesday." stated Blane.<p>

"Yes we can!" argued Leticia.

"I can think of a way to get her knocked up before next Tuesday, but..." Fifty raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Eww. No way. Besides, you would have to think of that nine months in advance," said Stuart. "She could lay an egg." Everyone just stared at him.

"My auntie just had a bay, maybe we could borrow it?" suggested Blane.

"We could stuff a doll up her dress, and then when she gives birth, it falls out?" suggested Rose.

"I still think she should lay an egg." said Stuart.

"My neighbour's got gooses," started Kayleigh,

"Geese." added Rose,

"My neighbour's got geese, maybe I could nick one of their eggs?" suggested Kayleigh.

"Yeah, then we get Zara to carry it, and then we crack it open on the night." said Stuart, happy that his plan would work. Everyone else just shook their heads. Daisy's pencil started flashing, and she nudged Blane, who nudged Rose, and the three of them exited the hall while everyone was arguing.

* * *

><p>"Team, this is serious. A number of MI9's best agents have recently given birth, but their children have been taken from the hospital. We believe SKUL are behind it. We have been given a tip-off, leading us to a disused railway station. Good luck, team."<p>

* * *

><p>"I love kids." said Blane, looking at Daisy. They were en route to the station.<p>

"Yeah, me too." she said, smiling back up at him.

"I hate them," said Rose, "They're totally dependant on others, that annoys me."

"Surely you were dependant on others at some point?" queried Daisy,

"Yes, for about nine months. Then I was born." said Rose grumpily.

"Look, here we are." said Blane, pointing to a wooden door, swinging in the breeze. Rose pressed her ear against the wall.

"I think I can hear some babies crying." she said. Blane just pushed open the door, and marched in. Daisy followed suite, after rolling her eyes, Rose did the same.

When they got inside, there were five babies, just lying on the floor.

"AWW! They're so CUTE!" squealed Daisy, running over and scooping one up. Blane joined her, ignoring Rose's insisting that they should check for danger.

"That one seems to like you." said Blane to Daisy.

"Thanks, you're really good with kids." she said, returning the compliment.

Rose was sick of all this yucky-love stuff, so walked over to the other side of the room to run some scans. What she didn't realise, was that there was someone (or something) lurking in the dark. She didn't realise that the someone/something was watching her, nor did she realise that it was reaching out to grab her. It put its hand over her mouth, so no-one heard her scream. They were too busy with the babies anyway. One of them had started a crying fit and Daisy was trying to calm him down.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up angry. Normally when she woke up after being captured, she'd be confused, but today, she was angry. A door opened, and a man walked in. About 30, Rose guessed. He was carrying a tray of food. He didn't seem very steady on his feet, and fell over, dropping the tray.<p>

"Uh oh." he said, picking himself back up again. He looked at the fallen tray for a moment, then walked out of the room, forgetting to close the door. She ran out, and saw him fall over again, further along the corridor. The floor out here was harder.

"WAAAHH! Mummy!" he yelled. Rose was puzzled, he seemed to have the mind of a child. Another man came along and pointed at the first one, laughing. Did everyone here have the mind of a child, she wondered. She went down the corridor the other way, and came up against a door. Through it she could hear Daisy and Blane calling her name. She had no means of breaking down the door, she must have dropped her scanning equipment, and it was locked, so she turned to the right and continued. She came to a guard who was bent over, trying to tie his shoelace.

"Hoo goes ehre?" he asked. Rose grimaced – he had clearly not yet grasped the basics of phonics. It seemed like everyone had the minds of children.

"Rose, let me past, please." she said calmly.

"Wose, Wose, no, you name not on eh wist." he said, holding up his hand.

"There is no list." she said angrily. She knew babies were not very logical, so she would have to use that against them. Well, they were logical, they just lacked common sense. She had an idea, she put her hands over her eyes.

"Copy me," she instructed, he put his hands over his eyes. "You can't see me, can you?" she asked.

"No." he replied.

"Well, if you can't see me, then I can't see you, right?"

"Wight."

"So uncover your eyes,". He did as instructed, "Now, I'm covering my eyes, so I can't see you, yes?"

"Wes."

"I can't see you, so you can't see me. So if I go past you, you won't notice." she concluded, running down the corridor.

"Um, wes." he concluded, not realising that he had just let a captive go.

* * *

><p>"Rose, Rose, where are you?" called Daisy<p>

"I'm right here, guys." Rose replied. Daisy and Blane turned around in shock.

"Let's grab the kids, and get out of here," said Blane. "I'll take Blair and Callum, Daisy, you take Darren and Olivia, and Rose, you take Ross."

"Are those their names?" asked Rose."

"Yeah, Blair really like me, she's so cute." he replied. They went out the way they came, unsure what had really happened, and returned to base.

* * *

><p>"Well done team, the mothers will be in to pick up the kids soon. Did you notice any of the children's strengths or weaknesses when you were with them?" said Lenny.<p>

"Were we supposed to be observing that?" asked Blane.

"No, but I'm just curious." Lenny replied.

"Well," began Daisy, "Darren seemed very sociable, Blair seemed like a fighter, Ross was really smart, Olivia seemed very secretive and Callum was just full of energy." she finished.

"Interesting, it sounds like they may be agent potential." mused Lenny.

* * *

><p>"<em>If you ever had baby bunnies, Flopsy, would that make me a grandad?"<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I am so sorry for the late update, this chapter should have been posted on Thursday, but it wasn't. I have been very angry about The Apprentice, QUITE CLEARLY, THE WRONG PERSON WON!<strong>

**Tom: Luna, calm down, for those readers who don't know, The Apprentice is a reality-TV show.**

**Me: NO WAY! I REFUSED TO WATCH THE SECOND HALF OF YOU'RE FIRED/HIRED. I WILL NOT WATCH THE YOU'RE HIRED PART.**

**Tom: Who even won?**

**Me: I CAN'T TELL YOU, SOME OF MY READERS MIGHT NOT HAVE SEEN IT YET! I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT FOR THEM. Please review**


	7. Seven Swans-a-Swiming

**Two chapters today : ) I am trying to catch up on all the chapters that I have missed. This is chapter 7, which is set on Wednesday 19th December 2007, and which I should have written on Friday. I think I will go put the exact dates on all the chapters now.**

**This chapter is rated T for Ohm's law. It is too confusing for anyone below the age of 420, and below the University Degree of Advanced Unicorn in Mathematics, Science and Thingymajigs.**

Wednesday the 19th of December 2007

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; Seven Swans-a-Swimming,_

_Six Geese-a-Laying,_

_Five Gold Rings,_

_Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

"Are you sure that's a goose's egg?" Stuart squinted at the thing doubtfully.

"Probably. Here, I took a picture on my phone, that's the bird that laid it." Kayleigh shoved the phone in Stuart's face.

"Um, yeah, that's a swan." Stuart rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Will it still work? I really want to see Zara's egg hatch. Do you think it'll have Fifty's eyes? Zara's nose? It won't have either of their brains, cause animals don't have brains."

"Might have yours then." muttered Stuart. Kayleigh didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>"V=IR. If the voltage is 90 volts, and the current is 1.5 amperes, what is the resistance. Rose, can you talk us through the steps?" asked Miss Templeman. No-one in the class could do Ohm's law, except Rose, who learnt it last year while the rest of the class learned how to spell 'physics'.<p>

"We substitute the 'V' with 90, and the 'I' with 1.5, so we have; 90=1.5xR, and we change it so that the unknown is the subject, making it R=90/1.5, which means we divide the 90 by the 1.5, meaning that the circuit has a total resistance of 60Ω." Everyone looked blank, including Miss Templeman.

"Could you explain that up at the board please, Rose?" asked Miss Templeman. Rose slid her pencil inside her jotter and walked up to the board. As she was getting to the bit about substituting values for letters, their pencils went off. Daisy raised her hand.

"Miss, I need to go interview Mr Flatley for the school newspaper."

"All right, off you go, Daisy."

"Miss, I've got to go teach the Year 7 PE class." said Blane. Miss Templeman looked sceptical, but let him go.

"Miss, I need the toilet." said Rose.

"Finish this example first." said Miss Templeman. Rose moved on to the bit about making the unknown the subject of the equation, when suddenly there was a whooshing sound down the corridor. Miss Templeman ran to the door. There was water flowing down the corridor. It was only ankle deep right now, but it would soon get deeper. She knew she would have to act now. A crowd had gathered round the door.

"Right, everyone, you have 60 seconds to grab your bags, and then I'm opening the door, and we're heading straight out to the fire assembly point. Go, go, go!" Everyone rushed back to their desk, shoved their jotters into their bags, and crowded around the door again.

"56, 57, 58, 59, RUN!" Miss Templeman opened to door, and water seeped into the room, only ankle height. As all the kids ran out, Miss Templeman contemplated whether to close the door or not. If she did, she could try to make sure the classroom didn't flood, but then again, it was already wet, and it would lessen the amount of water in the corridor. She was running out of time anyway, so decided to leave it open.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in base, Lenny was not yet there. Daisy and Blane were sat down there together, it was slightly awkward. Daisy's pencil started flashing, it was in incoming call, and judging by the number of seconds between flashes, Lenny was calling.<p>

If there was one second between flashes, Pencil 1 was calling, which was Lenny. Daisy was Pencil 2, which meant that if there was a two second delay between flashes if she was calling, Blane was Pencil 3 and Rose was Pencil 4. Daisy answered the pencil.

"Hello, Daisy here."

"Daisy, everyone has been evacuated from school."

"Why?"

"All the water pipes have burst. The whole school is flooded, you could go swimming in. It isn't safe for you guys to come up yet. We don't know if it was malicious or not, but you and Blane are going to be in the base for a bit, while they try to investigate. They've taken a register, and you've been marked in, as has Blane. We can get you out via the back way, but we'll have to wait until nightfall. You don't know what they back way is, do you?"

"No."

"Me and Rose will come and get you. Just wait down there." He ended the call. Blane and Daisy tried to avoid each others' gaze.

"So, I guess we're down here alone." remarked Blane.

"Yes, we are." replied Daisy.

"Well, not entirely alone," began Blane. "We have each other." She turned her gaze towards him. He glanced down at her lips, and back up to her eyes, which has been locked on his. She realised that he had been sitting very close to her to hear the phone call, that they were very close together. Both of them knew it was coming, his lips locked onto hers, and they were kissing. It only lasted for a few seconds, but they would both admit afterwards, that it was the best kiss either of them had either had. Daisy broke it off abruptly.

"That shouldn't have happened." she said, flustered.

"S'okay, we can forget about it," he said, trying not to show how gutted he was, "We can do something else. Like, try and find Rose's stash of biscuits." Daisy was sad as well, they both were, but they were both trying to perk up.

"She'll have it security protected. There is no way." she insisted

"There is, we're the dream team. Brains and beauty." he argued.

"Yeah, so, what are you bringing?"

"Oh, ha ha, very funny."

"Let's start under the desk."

"Nah, too obvious, they'll be on top of the cupboard.."

Just imagine that their voices are fading out, and that a cheesy theme tune is playing. We will leave it there for today, but I will tell you that they do find Rose's biscuits, and that they get out at 23:19. The school were very thorough in their check for evidence. It was probably SKUL, Lenny believes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah, Flopsy, I believe my plan is coming together very nicely, soon we wil- hang on, do you hear running water?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I went very narrator-y at the end there. I know the bit about the pencils might have been a bit complicated there, but I plan to write an entire fic about the pencils. Maybe not for a while though.<br>**

**Tom: Luna, what even is the University degree 'Advanced Unicorn in Mathematics, Science and Thingymjigs'?**

**Me: I don't really know**

**Tom: Do you know anyone with that degree?**

**Me: Yes. Both of my cats.**

**Tom: *rolls eyes* You're crazy. My therapist has actually banned me from doing these A/Ns with you. She thinks I'm going to catch crazy-disease.**

**Me: There is no such thing as crazy-disease.**

**Tom: I know, and so does she. But it would still be possible to catch it from you. We'd only have to breathe the same air.**

**Me: Fine then, I don't need you. Guys, please review, tell me what is funny. Are the A/Ns funny? They're about to get a whole lot funnier, cause Tom is leaving. Say bye to Tom.**

**Readers: Bye Tom**

**Tom: YESS! Oh my Zan, I am finally free from her weirdness. *runs away***

**Me: Now I need another A/N buddy. Review saying who you want it to be. Any of the agents, preferably not any from series 1, cause then the might be reading a fic about themselves, which would be confusing for them. And me. And you guys. And any non-existant wombats reading this fic.**


	8. Eight Maids-a-Milking

Thursday the 20th of December, 2007

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; Eight Maids-a-Milking,_

_Seven Swans-a-Swimming,_

_Six Geese-a-Laying,_

_Five Gold Rings,_

_Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

"Are you the only ones?" asked Miss Templeman in disbelief.

"One, two, three, nine? Really? NINE?" counted Mr Flatley.

"Mary, Joseph, The Kind Innkeeper, Angel Gabriel, King 1, King 2, King 3, Shepard 4 and Mean Innkeeper 2?" Miss Templeman was still astonished.

"Zara, Julian, Kayleigh, Daisy, Tony, Stuart, Blane, Rose and Leticia, you mean?" pointed out Flatley.

"We have four days until the show, so they'd better start eating, sleeping and breathing these roles." said Miss Templeman crossly. "I know we normally don't get many in on the last few days of term, but it's never this small."

"It could be due to the fact that the school is flooded," pointed out Flatley, who was starting to sound impatient. "It's a miracle that we could get somewhere else at this short notice. So many unknown benefactors for Saint Hope's. It is very nice of this Mr Murray to let us use it. Do you know, he was on the scene right away when the school flooded? Offered us ths house to use until the holiday, offered almost immediately. Did you know that this stately home was built in the 18th century, Miss Templeman?"

Miss Templeman did not care, and neither did the children. They were here to rehearse their play, not to have a history lesson. Miss Templeman said that they were only going to have two mean innkeepers, and two shepards, and that Rose and Leticia would just have to double up. They started to rehearse the Bethlehem scene.

Zara and Fifty walked up to Rose, and knocked on an invisible door. She opened the invisible door and Zara started to say her line.

"We have travelled here from Nazareth for the census and I am expecting a baby. Do you have any rooms?"

"Hold on everyone," started Miss Templeman. "What have I said about masking? Rose, you stand side on, imagine you've come out onto the street, and your left side is to the audience. Fifty and Zara, you do the same, but on the other side, yes, like that."

"No, I am full up with others here for the census. Try next door." said Rose, pointing to Leticia. Rose 'closed the door', and went back to facing the front. Fifty and Zara moved along, and knocked on Leticia's door. Leticia 'opened the door and stepped out onto the 'street'.

"We have travelled here from Nazareth for the census and I am expecting a baby. Do you have any rooms?"

"No, I am full up with others here for the census. Try next door." said Leticia in a monotone, doing the same as Rose. Fifty and Zara moved along to the third door, and knocked on it.

"Do you have any rooms?" asked Fifty.

"No, but there is a stable round the back, you can sleep there." replied Kayleigh, word perfect. Fifty thanked her and they exited the stage. The lights dimmed, and the three innkeepers walked off.

A maid entered the room where they were rehearsing. Seven more followed suite.

"Mr Murray is interested to see how your play is going," said the first one.

"He has sent you this milk to give you energy," said the second one.

"He wishes to watch a rehearsal." requested the third.

"Would that be acceptable?" asked the fourth.

"Um, yes, I think so." said Flatley. Miss Templeman was out of the room.

"Splendid." beamed the fifth.

"Would two o'clock be suitable?" asked the sixth.

"Yes, that will be fine." agreed Flatley.

"Excellent. Now, to hand out the milk." said the seventh.

Each of the maids was carrying a tray with four glasses on it. They went around all the children, pressing a glass into everyone's hand. The glasses contained a white liquid, which _did _smell like milk, but Daisy was still doubtful. By this point, Lenny had arrived, and was also given milk. Rose was offered a glass of milk by maid number four, but refused.

"I'm lactose intolerant." she explained. The maid looked confused. "Allergic to milk." explained Rose. Once everyone (bar Rose) had been given milk, the maids looked around happily. Most of them still had glasses on their trays, they had clearly been expecting more than twelve people in the room.

"Perfect." smiled the eighth, as they all filed out of the room. Everyone was drinking the milk, and as they drank it, a change seemed to come over them. The started to look drowsy, their pupil became defocused, their necks started to droop. Zara was the first to fall to the floor, and the others followed suite. Rose was confused, but soon came to the conclusion that it had been the drink. Why else would you let a bunch of random school kids, from the worst school in the city, into your home, unless you were planning something. Something sinister. She picked up Ring Tone's glass as he was nearest to her. It was about one-third full, some of it had spilled and seeped into the carpet when he fell. She put it onto the table and ran to her bag. She put her bag on the table, unpacked her microscope, DNA analyser, test tube rack, all her equipment. She decided to leave the bodies where they were as of now. They appeared to be merely unconscious. She put on a lab coat, which was stuffed into her PE bag, washed her hands in the sink that was conveniently in the room, and got to work.

She poured some of the milk into the test tube, and held it under the microscope. She could see now that it had something mixed into it, but they had clearly not mixed it properly, as it was swirling around in the glass. She poured some onto a cement mat, and scanned it with her sonic screwdriv- no, it definitely was NOT a sonic screwdriver, it did have a technical name, but she could never remember it, so she always just called it a sonic screwdriver. It looked nothing like a sonic screwdriver, or even a normal screwdriver, as it had a scan-ey bit, a handle, and a screen. The screen showed her a diagram of the molecules. She gasped when she registered what it was. It was fleuroxidenitrate-calcide, which sent victims into a permanent coma. Luckily enough, there was a simple antidote, which, when poured over victim's eyes, would have them awake again in 40 minutes. The antidote was any solution with a pH of 7, which would include water. Rose had a bottle of water in her bag, and poured it over everyone. When that ran out, she used Daisy's water bottle. Then she put away everything at her workstation, and sat down to have a think.

Here she was, single handedly saving the day again. No help from any of the others. Daisy and Blane were always too busy flirting with each other, and Lenny couldn't concentrate on anything properly, he was too wrapped up with his love for Miss Templeman. By this point, she was thinking out loud.

"Do MI9 even need me? I mean, M.I. High could manage without me, I could probably be replaced, geniuses are ten-a-penny, but it's hard to find someone who's REALLY good at acting or fighting. My family could manage without me, mum and dad might even stop yelling for a minute. Surely there must be somewhere that would appreciate my skills." Unbeknownst to Rose, people were listening, and they were smiling. Their plan was coming together very nicely.

When the others woke up, rehearsal continued, although Mr Murray did not turn up to watch it. They all left at 3:30, none of them with any recoollections of the faint.

* * *

><p>"<em>I think we might be able to covert her to the dark side, Flopsy."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? I have to get someone else to do the ANs with me now that Tom has left, and one of you suggested Neish, so I'm going to ring her just now. *picks up phone and dials number***

**Neish *answers phone* Hello, who is it?**

**Me: Hi Neish, it's me, Luna, Tom was doing my A/Ns with me but he left, so Iwas wondering if you wanted to do them with me?**

**Neish: I was the one who told him to stop.**

**Me: But he said his therapist told him to stop.**

**Neish: I _am _his therapist. Gotta go now, bye, hope you find someone else.**

**Me: Bye. Guys, please review, telling me who you'd like to see next. Next chapter will be up later today.**


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

Friday the 21st of December, 2007

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; Nine Ladies Dancing,_

_Eight Maids-a-Milking,_

_Seven Swans-a-Swimming,_

_Six Geese-a-Laying,_

_Five Gold Rings,_

_Fur Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

The cast of the play were back at Saint Hope's. Sort of. They couldn't get into the building, so they were practising on the football pitch. And it was snowing. They were doing the three wise men's scene.

"Melchior," Blane addressed Ring Tone, "Why should we leave this hot country. This very, very h-" Blane jumped, purely because of the cold. "Hot country, to go to some land in the west?"

"Balthazar, it is too hot here, and is sure to be cold enough there. I cannot cope in hot weather." argued Ring Tone.

"Well I cannot cope in the cold." said Blane, with passion. He was barely acting.

"How about we go a little to the west, so that we are in the middle of here, and Judea?" suggested Stuart, trying to please them both, and of course, succeeding in pleasing neither of them.

"SHUT UP, CASPAR!" yelled Blane and Ring Tone. Everyone was freezing, this rehearsal just wasn't going to work.

"Um, hello?" a voice said behind her. Miss Templeman spun round. There were nine girls, each in a different costume. Dance costumes. Some were quite skimpy, as some dance costumes are, but none of them seemed to feel the cold. They had their hair styled and their make-up applied. They looked ready to go on stage, if a stage should pop up out of nothingness.

"Who are you?" asked Miss Templeman, suspicious.

"We are the dance troupe." stated the girl. Miss Templeman looked blank.

"We didn't order a dance troupe." she stated.

"The council sent us. To make up for you losing your rehearsal venue. Mr Murray also sends his apologies."

"Oh. Well, are you here to help out with the play?"

"Yes, so that you can make it look a bit more snazzy, allow us to introduce ourselves." The girls danced their way into an orderly line. The one at the end spoke first.

"I am Belle, I am a ballerina."

"I am Holly, I am a majorette dancer." She carried a baton.

"I am Carmen, I am a salsa dancer."

"I am Audrey, I am a Scottish Country dancer."

"I am Gertie, I am a Morris dancer."

"I am Olivia, I am a tap dancer."

"I am Lily, I am a jazz dancer."

"I am Macy, I am a cheerleader." She carried pom-poms.

"I am Ava, I am a hip-hop dancer."

Daisy took in their outfits, as did Zara, Kayleigh and Leticia. Rose noticed how little they were wearing, and wondered if she should offer Carmen her jumper, that dress looked freezing. The boys just stared. Like, full-on, mouths open, drooling, eyes lock on the dancers.

"Would you like us to show you our sequence?" asked the dancer who we now knew to be Olivia. The dancer who had been talking before was Lily.

"Um, yes, that would be lovely." agreed Miss Templeman.

The girls formed a triangle. On the left side, from back to front there was Belle, Holly, Carmen and Audrey. At the very front was Gertie. On the right side from front to back was Olivia, Lily, Macy and Ava. Gertie, who had been carrying a backpack, set it down on the snow-covered grass, opened it, pulled out a beat box.

"I'll give you the cue when to start it." she said to Ring Tone, who was nearest. He nodded, mesmerised.

Gertie grabbed some bells from the bag and fastened them to her ankles. She pulled out some hankies as well, and took her place at the front again. He nodded to Ring Tone, who pressed play. 'All I want for Christmas is you.' by Mariah Carey started playing.

Gertie waved her hankies slowly in time to the start of the song, and the others who had props did the same. All the other just tapped their feet. When the beat started, Gertie moved along to the left and Olivia was at the front. Belle moved across to the back of the other line, everyone moved along one. Olivia tapped in time to the beat, and everyone else got a partner, and took it in turns to twirl each other to the beat. On the line 'I just want you for my own, they all moved up again and Lily was at the front. She did a box step and then spun around three times. In the background, everyone was swaying side to side, clicking their fingers, and Lily did this too, up until 'All I want for Christmas is youuuu, baby' when they all pointed to the audience. On 'I won't ask for much this Christmas' they moved again and Macy was at the front. She did the splits, then shook her pom-poms, and did a high kick, while everyone else waved their hands from side to side. When it was Ava's turn, she did some squats, then started doing the worm, much to everyone's amazement, on the snow. She must have been freezing. Everyone else was doing clapping rhymes, in the style of 'A sailor went to sea, sea, sea' When it was Belle's turn, she did a couple of pirouettes and pliés, everyone else just spun around, but she was the only one en pointe. Holly was next and she twirled her baton in time to the music, everyone else just clapped. When it was Carmen's turn, she did a couple Romba steps, and a few twirls. Everyone else grabbed a partner and started doing a Mambo. When it came to Audrey's turn, she just did a couple pas de basque, while the others wove in and out, using a skip change step. She moved along so Gertie was back at the front. Anyone with a prop put it down into the centre of the triangle, and they all did the same step. The same move. It was weird. It was a twirl, the splits, then they tucked their legs in, and stood up, then they were swaying about randomly, in time with the music, waving their arms about, no particular pattern emerging, but yet they were all in unison. The music got faster, as did their swaying. All the lookers on found themselves joining in, but they were unable to keep up. The boys were totally mesmerised, as were Kayleigh and Leticia, but only half. With the boys, it was pure adoration, and with most of the girls, it was jealousy, but with Kayleigh and Leticia, it was a mix of both. Thankfully, the music stopped then. Everyone seemed a bit flustered.

"Anyway, we'd to bring you to the church hall. The vicar says you can rehearse there. Bring your things, it's only a five minute walk." everyone gathered up their things. The dancers were at the front of the pack, with the boys surrounding them, and Kayleigh and Leticia unsure whether to join in or not. Rose, Daisy and Zara hung back, looking sour. Lenny and Miss Templeman chatting behind the girls, and Flatley bringing up the rear, carrying his fish tank, talking to Flipsy.

* * *

><p>When they reached the church hall, they put the props in the cloakroom, which was a small room just off the main hall. The main hall was nearest the door, but it also had a small hall attached. Their bags were deposited in here. They rehearsed in the big hall, and then all the Saint Hope's kids and staff ate their lunch in there, with the door closed. The dance troupe rehearsed their dance in the big hall.<p>

Rose left the small hall to go to the toilet, and stopped to watch the dance. As she watched it, she thought. No-one was that interested in her, even sensible Stuart found these girls better looking than her. He had been totally engrossed in their dance. It didn't even look that hard... the girls were facing away from her, so surely they wouldn't notice if she joined in..? She copied their moves, and the music took hold of her, suddenly, she could do it. She was too preoccupied with the dance that she didn't notice the dancers turning round, seeing that she had joined in, and smiling. The started dancing towards the door, and Rose instinctively followed them. She didn't notice that the music was gone, the only music she needed was the tapping of feet. It must have looked weird seeing nine professional dancers and a schoolgirl, dancing down the road.

They ended up in the park, but the dancers were getting faster, and Rose couldn't keep up, she stumbled, fell and the spell was broken. Even though she hit the snow, she still fell unconscious, and the dancer danced off, cackling.

* * *

><p>Daisy was the first to notice.<p>

"Rose has been gone for ages." she remarked.

"Yeah." agreed Blane.

"I'll go check on her." said Daisy.

"I'll come with you." Now that the dancers were gone, Blane was back to worshipping Daisy. They checked all around the church, and noticed that both Rose, and all of the dancers were gone. They went to the door, and noticed that there were ten pairs of fresh footprints in the snow.

They ran outside, following the footprints. When they got to the park, they found Rose. She was lying on the ground, still out cold. And very cold. Between them, they managed to lift her.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the church hall, they took her into the cloakroom. No-one seemed to have missed them, except Stuart.<p>

"Is Rose okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, we'll look after her." said Daisy.

* * *

><p>Blane fetched Lenny, and he agreed that they would have to run some scans when they got back into base tomorrow. Some of the school was going to be re-opened, including the auditorium, and the science department. If they got in early enough, they would be able to do some tests in HQ.<p>

The rehearsal continued, and everyone went home at the usual time. Rose woke up again, and the team agreed to compile a case file the next day.

* * *

><p><em>"One two three, one two three, step together, and step-hop, step hop, and under.."<em>

**Quite a long chapter there. There was gonna be a really long bit talking about what all the dancers were wearing, but I cut it out, it was quite boring. I may draw pictures of the dancers and post them online, but probably not until next year. I had lots of fun writing this chapter as I got to do research into lots of different types of dances. The Salsa was probably the most fun. While writing the dance sequence bit, I was dancing around the room. It is now tomorrow, so you will hopefully get three more chapters today, and then hopefully one on Christmas day. And now I will introduce my next companion, blimey, I feel like The Doctor. *pulls back velvet curtain revealing next person***

**Carrie: Hi guys!**

**Me: The next person is Carrie. She is not worried about my mental condition.**

**Carrie: Yeah, she's not a loony, she's just less mentally stable than the rest of us. Can I get my bits in _italics please?_**

**Me: Sure. Now, me and Carrie are gonna sing a wee song.**

**Carrie: _We sure are, it's a bit similar to the one that the dancers have been dancing to._**

**Me and Carrie: _All I want for Christmas, are revieeeeews, baby._**


	10. Ten Lords-a-Leaping

Saturday the 22nd of December

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; Ten Lords-a-Leaping,_

_Nine Ladies Dancing,_

_Eight Maids-a-Milking,_

_Seven Swans-a-Swimming,_

_Six Geese-a-Laying,_

_Five Gold Rings,_

_Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_And a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

* * *

><p>"I followed them to the park, their dance was getting faster and faster, and it got too fast for me, and I fell. I think it wore me out, dancing like that." explained Rose. Lenny nodded, looking up from his notebook.<p>

"Well, the scans didn't show any damage, so we'd better get back upstairs, it's the dress rehearsal!" Lenny told them. They all went into the lift, and it went up.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Rose, there you are. These gentlemen are lords, and have come to look at investing in the school," said Miss Templeman "Half of them are going to watch the dress rehearsal, and the other half are going to go to the science fair, you know, the one that Miss Edelsten organised, you know, the new science teacher? We were wondering if you could help her with the science fair?"<p>

"Yes, miss." Rose replied.

"Brilliant, you will show Lord Unus, Lord Bini, Lord Tris, Lord Quattuor, and Lord Pinnule upstairs. Miss Edelsten is waiting for you. You will be showcasing something to do with frogs." She looked around for someone else, "Daisy, could you please show Lord Hexode, Lord Hepta, Lord Octoni, Lord Novem and Lord Decim to the auditorium?" Daisy agreed, and she and Rose set off in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>"So, how did you come to hear about Saint Hope's?" asked Rose.<p>

"Oh, we heard about that thing with the flood, so unfortunate. Also, my friend has a daughter who goes here, Bernard Millar. I think that was his daughter that we saw earlier, Daisy, I think her name was?" replied Lord Tris.

"Ah, yes, Bernard. Earl of Trenchkeith." added Lord Pinnule. Rose raised her eyebrow, Daisy, the daughter of an Earl? It couldn't be.

"I'll wait outside the classroom for you." said Rose to the Lords.

"Ah, hello everyone. We are here today to show you an exhibition on frogs," began Miss Edelsten. "Frogs are very intelligent creatures, and very influential. We can get them to perform some tricks for you. I'll just release this gas, and the frogs will start somersaulting." Miss Edelsten opened a jar, and turquoise smoke drifted out. "Oh, hold on, I've forgotten the hoops, I'll just go get them." she said, exiting the classroom. Rose watched her retreat down the corridor, and into the science base. Rose looked into the classroom again, to find that the lords were behaving like frogs, leaping up and down.

"Holy smoke." muttered Rose.

* * *

><p>Miss Edelsten hurried downstairs, and found the other five Lords waiting outside the auditorium. They hadn't seen her, so she retreated behind a corner, and opened up another jar of gas, this time magenta. She then turned around the corridor and struck up a conversation with the Lords.<p>

"I love the nativity play, don't you?" she remarked to Lord Octoni.

"Um, yes, I suppose so, who's you're favourite character?" he replied.

"I like the Magi. I feel like they're really influential," she said, "Oh, look at the time, best be off." she added, hurrying out the door.

The men stood around for a few more minutes, waiting to be called into the auditorium so that the play could start. They suddenly changed their facial expressions. The became sullen, serious, even more than they were before.

"How much longer before we reach the star?" asked Lord Hexode.

* * *

><p>"Ribbit. Ribbit." said Lord Bini.<p>

"Guys. You are NOT frogs." stated Rose. They weren't listening. She rushed to a work station, and started mixing an antidote. She had seen that type of smoke before. The turquoise type was called ingnis animalus influncious. It made people think that they were animals. Depending on the last animal they had seen, that would be the animal they think they become. Luckily, the antidote is to be subjected to a really hot or cold temperature, and Rose knew where the ice was kept. She found a bucket of ice, and chucked over the heads of all the Lords, who now looked incredibly bewildered.

"I can explain," she tried to explain, "You got brainwashed into thinking you were frogs. The cure for the means by which you were brainwashed is to be subjected to an extreme temperature, hot or cold."

"What does that mean in English?" asked Lord Unus.

* * *

><p>"Right, you can come in now." said Daisy to the waiting gentlemen.<p>

"How dare you address me, I am a stargazer, the noblest and the wisest." exclaimed Lord Hepta.

"You mean I am." protested Lord Decim.

"Anyhow," interrupted Lord Novem, "We are the Magi, and we seek the star that shall rest over Bethlehem."

"You are NOT the Magi, the Magi are Ring Tone, Stuart and Blane." said a very confused Daisy.

At that point, Rose came running down the stairs with a bucket of ice. She threw it over the heads of the Lords. They were now soaking wet.

"How dare you, we are Lords!" said Lord Novem. Daisy and Rose exchanged looks.

"RUN!"

* * *

><p><em>"Some children are too smart for their own good, Flopsy."<em>

**Some good old girl power at the end there, hopefully two more chapters coming today.**

**Carrie: **_**So excited, it's Christmas eve.**_

**Me: Gotta go now, off to see a pantomime, bye : )**


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

Sunday the 23rd of December, 2007

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; Eleven Pipers Piping,_

_Ten Lords-a-Leaping,_

_Nine Ladies Dancing,_

_Eight Maids-a-Milking,_

_Seven Swans-a-Swimming,_

_Six Geese-a-Laying,_

_Five Gold Rings,_

_Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens, _

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

><p>Rose was early for the rehearsal this morning. She was waiting outside the school for the doors to open. A group of men, eleven-strong, were approaching. They were all carrying bagpipes.<p>

"We are here to play in your concert." one of them stated.

"No, I don't think you are." said Rose.

"We have come to ask if we can be in it." he explained.

"Well, you can't, the show is tomorrow, and we need to tighten up all the bits we already have, we don't have time to add in extra bits, so, no, you can't join us." she told them.

"We'll be back," said the man, who was probably their leader, "No-one crosses Jimmy McTavish's Pipe Band and gets away with it." he yelled behind him as they walked away. Rose rolled her eyes. Zara was next to turn up.

"Who were they?" she asked, looking up from her phone.

"Just some pipe band, wanted to join the show." said Rose. Zara laughed.

* * *

><p>Everyone else arrived in due course. They were doing the Annunciation scene, when there was a loud banging on the door. Everyone ran to see who it was. They got into the foyer, and could see through the door that it was a pipe band, eleven me, all carrying pipes.<p>

"Is that the band from before, Rose?" asked Zara

"What band from before?" said Miss Templeman, surprised.

Rose explained how they had come to join the show. Daisy laughed, and said she was going to the toilet.

"Let us join! Let us join!" chanted the pipers.

Everyone else went back to rehearsal, and it was going well, until suddenly a horrible noise came from outside. It was the sound of eleven different tunes being played on eleven sets of bagpipes by eleven people who were rubbish at playing tunes on bagpipes. Everyone rushed to the door once again. It was indeed the pipers who were playing, but their melody had changed. Now they were playing all together, the same tune. Everyone listened to it and was perturbed. Then they started falling, one by one. It wasn't the music that made them fall, but it knocked them out, and that made them fall. The pipers laughed.

"That'll teach you to turn down Jimmy McTavish." cackled the leader as they walked off, job done. Daisy ran back to the foyer, and saw all of the bodies. She rushed to Blane and pressed her head over his chest. He was breathing. She had no idea what to do. Rose would know, that was it, she's wake Rose, and Rose would come up with a plan. That was Daisy's master plan. She ran over to where Rose was, and shook her.

"ROSE YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW! I'M GONNA GET A BUCKET OF ICE-COLD WATER AND DUMP IT ON YOUR HEAD! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I'M GONNA PUT ON CRUSH. I'VE GOT MY IPOD OUT, YOU'RE REALLY RISKING IT HERE, I'M ABOUT TO PRESS PLAY!"

Now, Rose's brain was possibly the best example known to mankind. Well, fandomkind at least. In her very intelligent brain, which was asleep and just wanted five more minutes, because the bus is usually late anyway, it was hearing Daisy's words, and working out what to do. It knew that it hated Crush, and that Crush was going to be played, but it had means of stopping Crush from being played, so it reckoned that it should wake up. And it did.

"No, not Crush, anything but Crush." she yelled.

"Rose! You're alive! And awake! Yay! Not that I care," exclaimed Daisy, "Anyway, how do we wake this lot up?"

"Well, the way that they were knocked out means that it just takes time, or to be woken up the way that you woke me up. But if we do it that way then they'll know what happened, so I think we should move them into the auditorium, put them in chairs, and have me on stage reading a monologue of Hamlet, and they'll reckon that they just fell asleep because it was so boring. Come one, we'll move Blane first." Between them, they managed to move everyone, although some were heavier than others, *cough* Flatley *cough*. Rose was on the stage reading Hamlet, ready for them to wake up. Daisy was out in the foyer, bored, talking to herself.

"But the Jimmy Choos are better value, and oh dear goodness, I'm bored." she sighed, "I LOVE YOU, BLANE." Blane chose to woke up about thirty seconds prior. He was confused, but when he heard Daisy talking about shoes, he stood by the doorway where she couldn't see him. When he heard her yell, she coughed, and she turned around, saw him, and fled.

"_Ah Flopsy, young love is so beautiful. And useful."_

**Me: Chapter done, only one more to go, and it may have to be posted in the early hours of tomorrow, and then there will be a special chapter 13 as a Christmas present to you guys, even though there's only twelve days of Christmas. **

**Carrie: _And while we're on the subject of exchanging gifts, feel free to review_**

**Me: Translation; We are desperate for reviews, as only one person reviews regularly. We have had, like 300 views, but only thirteen reviews, some people have favourited without reviewing. **

**Carrie: _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Me: : ) **


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

Monday the 24th of December, 2007

_On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; Twelve Drummers Drumming,_

_Eleven Pipers Piping,_

_Ten Lords-a-Leaping,_

_Nine Ladies Dancing,_

_Eight Maids-a-Milking,_

_Seven Swans-a-Swimming,_

_Six Geese-a-Laying,_

_Five Gold Rings,_

_Four Calling Birds, _

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

><p>"No, you got that way, to the left, your other left. Well done, WATCH OUT FOR WHATEVER THAT FALLING THING IS!" Stuart was not happy, his tech run was not going well. It was Christmas Eve, and the Nativity play was tonight. He needed everything to be perfect, and it didn't look like that was gonna happen. The Christmas tree lights were a dud, one had burst, and because it was a series circuit, all of them had followed suite. Also, the spotlight kept flashing, the speakers were permanently set to maximum, and half the cast weren't even here yet. He hadn't even called them that early, he had said five past seven, which was NOT an unreasonable hour to ask people to come in for. "NO, DON'T TOUCH THAT!"<p>

It was getting very hot inside the room, and Daisy, Blane and Rose had decided to go sit outside. They were perched on the wall, wondering about all the mishaps that had happened over the past eleven days, when each of them was grabbed, and a hand shoved over their mouth, preventing them from screaming. They were injected with tranquillizer darts, and promptly fell asleep. They were carried into a black van, with no writing, but the number plate read: SKUL.

* * *

><p>When they woke up, they were in a small room, filled with wooden furniture. They had their hands behind their backs, but there was a chair opposite the, and in it was the Grand Master, and on his lap was General Flopsy. They all stared, knowing full well who it was.<p>

"Ah, spylings, you have awakened. You are going to be held here until I say so, or until the end of the world, or until Crush makes a decent song. Either way, it's going to be a very long time."

"Why have you got us here?" asked Blane, trying to sound fierce.

"I need you here as part of my dastardly plan, you see, tonight is Christmas eve, and every house where there are children, are expecting Santa Claus to come and pay them a visit, Kriss Kringle, Saint Nicolas, Papa Noel. What they do not realise is that this year, it will be a little different, for you see, I will enter their homes, dressed as Santa Claus, and brainwash them so that they obey my every command. Then, by morning, I will have control over the whole world. For that past fortnight I have been trying to weaken MI9, so that it will be harder for them to stop me when my plan succeeds, but so far, all my attempts have been useless, but I'm sill going ahead with my plan. Tonight is the night, and it's going to be the best Christmas ever."

"Why are you telling us all this?" asked Rose.

"Um, you're stuck here until I let you go, and by the way I'm a horrible person, or until the world ends, which will be on the twelfth of December 2012, so another few years to wait, or until Crush makes a decent song, which, let's be honest, will never happen. Ever."

"How dare you!" screamed Daisy.

"How dare I what? Insult your precious babies, or tie you up in a room?"

"Both. And you won't get away with this!" yelled Daisy.

"Ah, I'm afraid I already have," smiled the Grand Master, rising from his chair and leaving the room. "I always wanted to say that." he muttered gleefully, slamming the door and locking it.

The spies looked around at each other.

"Right, let's think practically, we untie ourselves and each other, and then we come up with Stage 2 of the plan." said Rose authoritatively. They untied each other, and spotted that there was a high window.

"If you climb onto my shoulders, you might be able to reach it." Blane suggested to Daisy. She tried, and she could. While surveying the room from above, she noticed a candle.

"Rose, pass us that candle, I might be able to get a Morse Code message out the window." she pleaded. Rose passed her the candle, and she had got as far as the second dash on the 'o' in S.O.S. (… - …), when she dropped the candle. It immediately set fire to the nearest wooden chair. Daisy jumped down from Blane's shoulders, and onto the floor by the window. Rose joined them. There were a lot of wooden things in the room, and the fire was spreading. It was too late. They were going to die.

"Well, it looks like he's won." said Blane sadly.

"Yep, we're going to die, and he will rule the world." added Daisy.

"Well, a world ruled by the Grand Master wouldn't have been much fun to live in anyway." pointed out Rose. At that point, there was a clash and the wall broke down. Outside was a sleigh, pulled by ten reindeer, it was flying, and in it sat …

"Santa!" exclaimed Blane.

"You know, normally arson would get you on the naughty list, but as you've burnt down one of my brother's infernal SKUL bases, I'll let you off." said Santa.

"Your brother?" asked Rose.

"The Grand Master is my brother," said Santa, "But MI9 have already caught him, what we need to do now is get you back to Saint Hope's for the Nativity play, or our young friend Mr Critchley may get just a little … agitated." They clambered into the sleigh, and Santa drove them over to Saint Hopes.

* * *

><p>"We've got ten reindeer you see," explained Santa, "You know Dasher, and Dancer, and Prancer, and Vixen. Comet, and Cupid, and Donner, and Blitzen. There's the most famous reindeer of all, Rudolph, and the least famous, Olive."<p>

"Olive?" asked Rose.

"Yes, Olive. You know in Rudolph's song it says 'All of the other reindeer'? Well, that is actually, 'Olive, the other reindeer' She used to bully him, but now they're friends, possibly more, like Blane and Daisy here. They're up at the front of the sleigh together, see?" Rose did see. Blane and Daisy were pretending not to hear, although Daisy was still mortified after yesterday. It was a brilliant experience, dashing through the sn- clouds, in a one-horse open sleigh, and they were sad when it was over, and all too soon they had to get out, go be Angel Gabriel, Balthazar, and Mean Innkeeper One.

* * *

><p>They got back to Saint Hopes just in time, and Santa delivered them right outside the door, where Stuart was waiting.<p>

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? THE SHOW STARTS IN 28 MINUTES! GON INSIDE AND GET CHANGED! Who the Photon are you?" He addressed this last bit to Santa.

"I'm Santa Claus."

"Whatever. If you're here to see the show, you'll have to wait outside. I can't let you in yet, we're still on the final sound check."

* * *

><p>The play ran smoothly, during the interval, Miss Tempeman's orchestra tried to do a drumming piece, but as there was twelve of them it was really loud and darn near deafened everone. And after wards, Blane and Daisy came out into the foyer. Zara and Fifty had hug up lots of Mistletoe, and everyone else was trying to ignore it. Blane and Daisy had been able to avoid it on their way in, but there was more now. They would have to go underneath some Mistletoe to get to the door. Blane grabbed Daisy's hand and led her over, embracing the idea. Needless to say they kissed. It was, well, cute, was the best way to describe it. Cute, very cute, like people were applauding. Rose watched them, smiling, before pulling out her notebook, and drawing a tick beside;<p>

_Get Blane and Daisy together._

This was her bucket list. Around it she had scribbled some weird words, Dane, Danesy, Blaisne, but he one she had circled was Blaisy.

**And that is a wrap! There will be one more chapter tomorrow, which is more of a one-shot, as it could be read alone. I liked writing the end bit, I know some serious Blaisy fangirls, (well, online), me, Harry in the Hunger Games, M.I. High and Unicorns, but the ultimate Blaisy shipper is Rose. **

**Carrie:_ Yeah, she also said she ships Oscarrie, whatever that is._**

**Me: *fangirls***

**Carrie: _Remember to review, and Merry Christmas, and when she says tomorrow, she means later today._**

**Me: I don't believe in wombats. Not even fanfic-reading wombats called Barry.**


End file.
